It All Began With A Kiss
by YoruichixSoifon4ever
Summary: Underneath the Sakura trees is where the love of two zanpakuto bloom.
1. Sakura Trees

**A/N: I don't own the bleach characters. I just use them in funny situations.**

_Renji and Byakuya's thoughts._

_**Senbonzakura's thoughts.**_

_**Chimpette and Snakey's thoughts.**_

**Sakura Trees**

Renji and Byakuya were in the office working on their paperwork. Senbonzakura and Zabimaru had agreed to go out and have some fun. Renji had made Chimpette and Snakey promise not to destroy the town. The two promised and all three were off to go through Seireitei. _I hope we don't regret this. _The two thought at the same time as they started their paperwork.

XXXXXXXXXX

The zanpakuto walked throught the market and looked around. They all had allowances for doing their duties and helping around. Snakey looked at the frozen fish, Chimpette looked at the fruit stand beside the fish, and Senbonzakura...well...he looked at Chimpette. He had developed a sort of crush on her and didn't have the audacity to tell her. He couldn't think of a way to tell her without her laughing at him. He looked around and saw a flower stand, but thought against it after Chimpette saying she was allergic to some flowers. Senbonzakura looked around again, but this time he saw Snakey pull Chimpette over to the flower stand to look at the flowers. "You two like flowers? I thought you were allergic to flowers Chimpette."

"No. I'm only allergic to magnolias and dandelions," Chimpette smiled, "my favorite flower is the sakura. I know it grows on trees, but it's just so beautiful. I have never been able to see them when they are fully bloomed," she looked at Senbonzakura, "what about you?"

He blushed behind his mask seeing her gentle smile, "Well...I have seen the sakura's bloom before and they are truly beautiful. I could take you to see them. There is actually a sakura forest outside of the Seireitei walls. It is Blooming Season." Senbonzakura thought for a second, "And I would have to say my favorite flower is the rose. It is a natural beauty and it protects itself. As they say, 'Every rose has its thorns.' It's like you in a way if you think about it."

Chimpette looked at him after buying a sakura that was made into a necklace, "Oh yeah? And why do you think that?"

"Well...you are naturally beautiful and you also have a tough side that no one wants to ever see in midst of a battle," he said, "so in a way...you are like a rose."

"You know Senbonzakura? Sometimes I don't get anything you are saying."

"Sometimes I don't get how you stand him," he pointed at Snakey who is picking his nose.

Chimpette hit him on the head, "Didn't I tell you to stop that? It's disgusting!"

Snakey's finger comes out with a booger on it, "Got it! Huge booger."

"Why do you always ignore everything I tell you not to do?"

"Why should I listen to a fat ass baboon?" Snakey said, smiling knowing that it made her furious when he said that.

Chimpette growled and was about to grab him and yell at him, when Senbonzakura picked him up by the collar. "How dare you call her fat!" Chimpette looked at him confused. Senbonzakura held him up in the air where not even his tail could reach the ground. "She tries her best to keep you out of trouble and from doing the wrong thing, but you ignore her! She has done nothing wrong to be called that horrid name. You better be glad you are chained to her or I would-"

"You would what?" Chimpette asked still standing where her partner once was with her hands on her hips. She raised her eyebrow.

"I would knock some sense into him. He acts like a selfish brat." Senbonzakura looked at her to see her walking towards Snakey. He figured she would have to put him down. Senbonzakura looked at Chimpette confused as she took the chain, connecting her and Snakey, off of Snakey's collar.

"Knock yourself out. Everytime I do it, his attitude gets worse." Chimpette looked at him and saw him tilting is head towards her confused. "You said, and I quote 'You better be glad you are chained to her or I would-I would knock some sense into him.' Now's your chance." Chimpette smirked when Snakey started desperately trying to get away with no prevail. Snakey looked at Senbonzakura one last time before he fainted. "I knew he would faint. He usually does." She chains him back up and carries him in her arms.

"Wait. Why did he faint?"

Chimpette looked back at him with her usual cocky grin, that Senbonzakura loved so much, and said, "He's more scared of you than he is me." She raised her eyebrow then turned back around and they walked back to the Squad 6 Barracks. Chimpette put Snakey in bed and covered him up. She smiled then kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight ya little pervert." She unhooked the chain from around his collar and left shutting the door behind her. Chimpette leaned against the door.

"You call him a little pervert when you put him to bed?" Senbonzakura asked amused. He heard her laugh quietly and smiled, even though she couldn't see it, "You care for him."

Chimpette smiled then looked at Senbonzakura, "Yeah. He's like a brother to me. No matter how many times he calls me a fat ass baboon, I know he doesn't mean it. Hell, when it is time for bed he usually cuddles up to me. He is a child, yes, but I wouldn't have him any other way. Snakey has been there for me like I have for him. We call each other names, but we never mean it." Her smile fell as she looked at the ground, "I'm just afraid that one day, he will get off the chain and get lost. I'm afraid that, even through searching and looking, if he gets lost, we won't be able to find him. Snakey is my other half. I couldn't bear to lose him. And vice versa."

Senbonzakura walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Chimpette. You won't lose him. And even if he got lost and you couldn't find him, I would go to the ends of the universe to find him. You can trust that I won't let anything happen to you or him." She looked down. Senbonzakura took his gloves off then placed a hand on her soft, tanned cheek turning her head so she could look at him.

Chimpette turned her head and looked at Senbonzakura. She could see midnight blue eyes through his mask looking straight into her lime green ones. Chimpette noticed that he made no move away from her. She reached up and put her hand on his mask. Senbonzakura put his hand over the one on his mask and pulled her hand down knowing that she was holding the mask. She opened her eyes wide as she looked at Senbonzakura's face for the first time. She let go of the mask dropping it to the floor and took the samarai helmet off. Chimpette saw just how handsome Senbonzakura is. "Senbonzakura...I didn't know you were this handsome."

"There are a few things you don't know about me. How about coming to the Sakura Garden with me? I can assure you that it is very beautiful," Senbonzakura said as he held out his hand to her being the gentleman that he is.

Chimpette smiled in return then took his hand as Senbonzakura shunpoed them to the Sakura Garden. She opened her eyes, that she didn't remember closing, and gasped as she saw all of the sakura pedals lightly falling from the trees. Chimpette suddenly sensed something flying toward them and pushed Senbonzakura down falling beside him. She sat up then looked back and saw Captain Soi fon holding her sword out. "Captain Soi fon?"

"Who are you?" Yoruichi walked up and stood beside Soifon then placed a hand on the captain's shoulder.

"It's Zabimaru. Lieutenant Abarai's Zanpakuto Spirit."

Chimpette looked at both of thim, "I'm not Zabimaru...well...I am, but the name is Chimpette. I'm the female half. My partner is at home asleep. And this is Senbonzakura...he brought me here to show me the Sakura trees."

Yoruichi looked at Chimpette confused, "There is no way that is Senbonzakura. He always wears a mask."

The zanpakuto in question stood helping Chimpette up and looked at them. "Yoruichi Shihouin. I see you haven't changed a bit. The only think different about you is your long hair."

"Well I'll be. It is Senbonzakura, what are you doing out here?" She smirked, "Are you taking your girlfriend out on a date?"

Both zanpakuto blushed and yelled, "We aren't on a date!"

"So you are saying you don't want to date each other?"

The two looked at each other then at Yoruichi. Chimpette spoke up first, "What about you? Are you taking YOUR girlfriend out on a date?"

It was Soi fon's turn to blush this time. She was about to yell at them but was silenced when Yoruichi pulled the captain close to her. "Yes. As a matter of fact I am. Anyway, we have to be leaving now. Have fun you two. They shunpoed off without another word.


	2. Senbonzakura's Rose

**Senbonzakura's Rose**

Chimpette and Senbonzakura were confused as they watched the two leave. It wasn't everyday that you saw the Goddess of Flash anywhere in the Seireitei. Chimpette smiled as she began to think about the thought of being in love with someone. She knew what it was like and she was currently in that situation as she and Senbonzakura walked through the Sakura Garden. "It is very beautiful out here. Thank you for bringing me out here and showing this to me. By the way, how did you know about this place?"

"My master proposed to his wife Hisana here. She died a few years later of a terrible illness."

"Oh. I see." Chimpette grinned cockily at Senbonzakura, "Is that what you planned to do here as well?"

"No! I just thought that since you had never seen the sakura's bloom before that you would like to see this place. But I did intend to do something here. Or rather...tell you something," Senbonzakura looked Chimpette dead in the eye, "there is a part of me that always wants to be around you. I have always wanted to hold you close and run my fingers through your beautiful long hair. I want to be the one who gets to wake up to see your beautiful face and smile every morning for the rest of my life. I want to protect you from everything that comes your way. And I want to be the one to kiss you and fall asleep by your side. I-I love you Chimpette."

Chimpette opened her eyes wide.

"I love everything about you. I love the way your hair naturally spikes up at the top and how the tendrals of your hair fall infront of your shoulders. I love the soft pink rose-color of your hair with the black marking on those tendrals. I love the color of your eyes and the emotions they show and hide. I love your tanned skin and how it gives your look a sexy tone. I love your height to I am always looking you in the eyes when I'm near you. I love the shape of your toned body and all the curves you possess. I love your personality. I love how you walk, talk and-" Senbonzakura was interrupted by Chimpette throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her in closer.

Chimpette pulled back slightly and smiles, "You talk too much." She kissed him once more a little more gently this time. The two stood in the middle of the gardens kissing, being watched by Yoruichi and Soi fon.

"Maybe we should give them some privacy. You think?" She smiled and the two shunpoed away.

The two zanpakuto pulled away when air was necessary. Chimpette smiled and hugged the samarai. "I didn't think anyone could possibly love me. And everything you said you loved about me is all the flaws that everyone has ever pointed out. Oh...and to clear up a couple of things. 1) The black markings on my hair are tattooed there to represent renji's tattoos, 2) my body is neither toned nor curvy, and 3)..." This time she was cut off by Senbonzakura kissing her. She moaned lightly.

"Get away from her! She's mine!" a voice bellowed from the trees. Then it yells, "Bankai!" Chimpette pulls away from him when she suddenly sees her and Snakey's bankai.

"H-hihio...Zabimaru."

"What is Snakey doing?"

"I don't know. Senbonzakura...run. Hurry!" Chimpette makes a sword appear in her hand. He stand in front of her and holds his sword. "No! Don't do anything...you could hurt Snakey." She saw Snakey is about to fire Hikatsu Taiho then stood in front of Senbonzakura. The shot had been fired before Snakey could stop it. Chimpette held up the sword and blocked the attack then shot it into the air creating a firework. She fell to her knees on the ground and the sword disappeared.

Snakey returned to normal and ran over to Chimpette, "Are you crazy? That shot could have killed you!"

Chimpette grabbed his collar and held him up in the air when she stood. "That could have killed all of us! What could possess you to do something so fucking stupid?" The look of anger disappeared as she saw he was about to cry. Chimpette put his feet on the ground then knealed in front of him. "Snakey...what were you trying to do?"

"I didn't want him to steal you away from me. I had you first and its not fair that he takes you from me."

"Snakey...what are you talking about?"

"You're my girl Chimpette."

Chimpette smiles and hugs Snakey, "Snakey...you are and always will be a little brother to me. You can't get rid of me Snakey."

Snakey cheered up and jumped into Chimpette's arms and hugged her smiling, "Fat ass baboon."

Chimpette giggled and hugged him close, "Perverted little bastard."

"Wow...you werent kidding." Senbonzakura smiled then knealt down in front of Snakey. "You love Chimpette don't you?"

He blushes, "Yeah, so? What of it?"

Chimpette looked at him confused. "You love me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared to."

Chimpette smiled then kissed Snakey on the forehead, "I'm sorry Snakey...but I only see you as a little brother. And a pervy one at that."

He nodded then started to walk back to Seireitei. Snakey then ran back, kissed Chimpette on the lips, then ran back to Squad 6 laughing.

She stood up then laughed, "I should have seen that one coming."

"Oh well. But now that we're alone we can go swimming."

Chimpette turned around and looked at him, "What?"

"Skinny dipping anyway." He stripped down quickly and jumped into the rather large pond then came up. He looked where she was before, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. Senbonzakura didn't hear her move from where she was to behind a large rock.

Chimpette slipped off the fur covering she had on then slipped into the water. She went under the water and swam up infront of him where she saw his cock in the water then rose up in front of him, "Looking for me?"

Senbonzakura's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw no fur on Chimpette's body. "Where is your fur?"

"That fur was my clothes."

Senbonzakura looked at her naked body and saw the tattoos that are the same as the ones on Renji's body, "Tattoos?" She giggled then pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. He slid his hands around her naked body and kisses down her neck. Senbonzakura then cupped her breasts and started kneading them while rubbing against her nipples. Her moans only spurred Senbonzakura to slide his right hand down in between her legs and caress her inner thighs. Chimpette pulled back from the kiss and rolled her head back moaning as Senbonzakura's hand gets closer to her center.

Chimpette suddenly got an idea then lifted herself out of the water to sit on the edge of the pond and spread her legs wide open. The tattoos on her body looked to have started at the base of her pussy and then took a random flame-like pattern all around her body. Senbonzakura had caught on to her little game and lowered his head between her legs and started licking her fully. Chimpette moaned loudly when he started sucking on her clit. She curled her toes and yelled his name. Chimpette whimpered when he pulled away then looked at him with lust-filled green eyes. Her breathing was hard and her skin sweaty. "W-why did you stop?"

"Because if I keep that up, then you will cum much to fast," Senbonzakura smiled, "besides, we haven't even started yet." He positioned his cock at Chimpette's entrance then leaned forward and kissed her.

Chimpette kissed him back then pulled back as he started to slide his cock inside. She clenched her eyes tight and gripped the ground as much as she could. She opened her eyes when she realized Senbonzakura had stopped and was looking at her. Chimpette looked away embarrassed then said, "I-I'm still a virgin. Yeah, I know, my clothes say otherwise, but its true."

Senbonzakura then stepped out of the water and effortlessly picked her up carrying her towards a large rock that was smooth on top and jagged on the bottom. He looked at her then smiled and kissed her cheek. "Well then, I'm going to make this night special for you." Senbonzakura instructed her to bend forward and he put his cock at her entrance once more. "Ready?"

Chimpette blushed then nodded. She then gasped in pain as Senbonzakura's cock broke through her hymen. A small line of blood slid down her thigh from her pussy. Chimpette was thankful that Senbonzakura had stopped to let her adjust to having him inside of her. She rose her torso up with her elbows then turned her head toward him.

Senbonzakura bend over her smaller frame and took hold of her hands looking at her, "Are you alright?"

Chimpette looked at him then smiled and nodded, "Thank you for being patient with me."

"Anything for you Chimpette."

She leaned her head against his then took a deep breath, "You can move now. I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" When he saw her nod, then he started thrusting slowly to make sure not to hurt her.

Chimpette arched her back slightly and moaned. She felt his hands move from hers to cup her breasts. She moaned loudly as she felt him cup her. _**Oh god! How can this hurt and feel so good? **_Chimpette started moving against him wanting more.

Senbonzakura smiled then started thrusting faster and deeper. _**She is enjoying this. I didn't think she would enjoy it this much. **_He then started kneading her breasts and nibbled on her neck. Senbonzakura then started grinding against her clit gently and sucked on her neck.

Chimpette practically screamed his name. "S-Senbonzakura-a...I can't take much more of this!"

"Hold out just a little more."

"I-I want more...but I won't be able to hold out much longer!"

"How about this then?" Senbonzakura lifted up Chimpette's right leg and held it at about chest level. Chimpette turned sideways then looked at Senbonzakura. With her turned sideways, he pushed her closer to the rock so she could lean on it and put her right leg over his shoulder. Senbonzakura started pounding her this time.

Chimpette screamed at the top of her lungs. She couldn't take it. She was being dominated and she was loving every second of it. Just as Senbonzakura started pumping in and out of her as fast and deep as he could, Chimpette arched her back one final time and screamed his name at the top of her lungs then collaped on the rock. Senbonzakura had cum inside of her and pulled out.

Senbonzakura sensed she was about to fall then took hold of her waist and lay her on the grass sitting beside her. He helped her sit up then held her.

Chimpette wrapped her arms around him and lay her head on his chest. "Thank you...Senbonzakura. That was amazing." She leaned up and kissed him then pulled back.

~The next morning~

The two had fallen asleep naked. Chimpette was the first to wake up then stretch realizing they were still naked. She smiled then leaned over and kissed him gently. Chimpette saw Senbonzakura wake up and smile at her. "G'morning."

Senbonzakura smiled at her, "Could I wake up to this every morning?"

"To what?"

"To you beside me. Being naked is optional."

Chimpette laughed and lightly punched him in the arm.

They both then sensed two different spiritual pressures come at the same time and realized it is Renji and Byakuya. "Oh shit. Senbonzakura...go over to that side and start getting washed off like you do every morning." She gets in behind a large rock and quickly washes off. Once she dries herself she puts her fur back on and lays down as if asleep to try to fool them.

Renji walked toward the pond and looked at Senbonzakura, "Good morning Senbonzakura. Where is Chimpette?"

"She is asleep somewhere over there." He points toward the large rock at the side.

Renji starts walking over, but stops and looks at one of the rocks to see blood and a mixture of clear and white fluid, "Okay. What happened last night?" Senbonzakura acted confused then looked at the rock that they had mind-blowing sex on and got dressed real quick. Chimpette stood up and walked over to stand by Senbonzakura. "Chimpette. You are a terrible liar so don't try to lie. Tell me what went on."

Chimpette and Senbonzakura look at each other then at Renji and say, "I/He tood her/my virginity." They looked at each other then at Renji again. He looked confused.

Chimpette stepped forward and said, "At first it was just kissing then it turned into sex. Or is it called making love?" She then shrugged and saw Renji still looking at her confused. "What?"

"You were a virgin?"

Chimpette walked over to him and hit him on the top of the head.

"Ow!"

Chimpette then heard something come from a close distance and started toward the sound. She looked and there were two people in other pond doing what was close to hers and Senbonzakura's session last night. She focused in close and saw it was Yoruichi and Soi fon. Soi fon was moaning and Yoruichi was between her legs licking her. She found a camcorder on the ground, probably from the World of the Living. She fast forwarded through the tape and saw it had a video of her and Senbonzakura having sex. Chimpette put the camcorder somewhere out of sight then went back to the others and looked at Senbonzakura. "Didn't the captain and that woman leave last night?" She mouthed, 'Don't say the names.'

"Yes. We saw them leave. Did you see something that belonged to them?"

Chimpette nodded, "I will have to remind them about that later. Let's go home."

They all start home. Chimpette and Senbonzakura stay in the back. Chimpette whispers, "They are going to pay." He looked at her confused then watched as she pulled out a camcorder, muted it and showed him what was on it. "I'm not a fan of being watched."

"Oh...don't worry. We have black mail as well."

Chimpette looks at him confused and saw him take a recorder out of his pocket that had the proof of Yoruichi and Soi fon's secret affair. She then smiled and wrapped her arms around his right arm and lay her head on his shoulder.

The gang make it to the Squad 6 Barracks and walk inside. Chimpette and Senbonzakura walk inside the large house. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "Chimpette."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yeah Senbonzakura?"

"Happy Birthday."

Chimpette blushed realizing that last night, she was so engrosed in what they were doing, that she forgot her own birthday. "Thank you."

"One more thing."

Chimpette looks at him, "Yeah?"

"I love you."

She smiles and shows her adorable fangs, "I love you too."

_Fin._


End file.
